Emerald Troubles
by Bellebellebelle
Summary: Sonamy of the future! Amy is pregnant and there is a strange chaos emerald...what will happen? You'll have to read to find out! Chapter 7 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy clutched a stuffed animal that she had deemed Sonic and hers child as she ran after her husband. The stuffie was in no way, shape, form, or color, a hedgehog…it was actually a white cat. "SOONIIIIIIICCC!! Come on!! Wait for me!" However, seeing as Amy was 9 months pregnant, and even slower than normal, he disappeared from view very quickly. "He never waits…" she grumbled as she turned around and stomped back down the road towards her house where she had first seen Sonic this morning through her window. She was getting angrier and angrier as she remembered how Sonic ignored her.

((flashback)) "Hey Sonic, wait up!" "Sorry Amy, don't have time, Tails and I are doing something important." "But Sonic—" "Bye!" "HEY!!" ((end flashback))

"What could possibly be more important than spending time with your child?!" she yelled begrudgingly as she shook the loosely stuffed cat and it sagged in her tremendous grip, "What do I have to do to get some attention around here?!" she yelled to no one in particular. She then coddled the stuffie and cooed, "Oh don't you worry Shaila. I'll give you enough attention for BOTH parents!!" she yelled, hoping Sonic would somehow hear. She continued stomping until she got to the gate of the mansion next to her house on the outskirts of station square.

The mansion had multiple wings and at least three floors if not four. It had a lavish wrought iron fence and flowers encompassing the huge house. The castle-like mansion looked like it might eat Amy's tiny one story cottage, but Amy regained her composure and walked up to the intimidating gate.

A smooth voice came out of the speaker on the side of the gate, "Name please." Amy walked over to the intercom "It's me, Amy Rose." The intercom crackled with feedback, and the electronic gate swung open, and Amy started to walk up the very long winding road leading to the mansion house.

When she got to the top of the hill and the end of the road Princess Sally Acorn opened the door. She had grown her hair out and it rested on her back behind her crown. "You're late…" she sighed as Amy walked through the door, "…and what is _that_?" she asked with her nose wrinkled as she pointed to the limp stuffed animal. "This, is Shaila. She is Sonic and mine's child." Amy said with solidity in her voice, "It's practice for when our child is born." Sally rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Reeeaalllly…" Amy looked into the distance with determination, "Yes."

pause

Amy's look was far away and in concentration, but finally she burst, "But he's not doing a very good job!!" she yelled in exasperation. Sally rolled her eyes again and turned to Amy in somewhat pity, "Well this is _Sonic_ we're talking about. I was dating him for a while there, and he's kinda--" Amy fumed, "It's different with us!!" she yelled on the verge of tears, "Let's just have those crumpets." she said and closed the subject abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy and Sally were just sitting down for tea and crumpets when the door buzzer sounded again. Sally sighed and got up, "You can start without me," she said exasperated. Amy nodded and sipped from her teacup complacently, thinking about Sonic. It all seemed like a dream that she might wake up from any minute, but whenever she stopped believing she would look down, and there would be her stomach, big enough to burst with Sonic's child. It had all happened so fast! She was due any day now and it only seemed like yesterday that they had gotten married.

She sighed remembering the wedding, the food, everything just seemed like it could never be so perfect, but there were pictures to prove it! True Sonic wasn't the best of all husbands, being out 'saving the world' all the time, but Amy could deal with that. It had just gotten to her this morning…he had barely even said two words to her!! He just ran off without even telling her where he was going! It made her mad sometimes, but especially today because she was due so soon. She bit down on a crumpet hard and then looked down at the little stuffed animal. She didn't want her daughter to never see her father…

Then Amy felt something…pain…pain in her abdominal area. Pain, then more pain, then more pain in waves. She was going into labor!! "Sally!! Sally!! Call an ambulance!!" Amy screamed, she had never felt anything so horrible, she screamed again and then tried to remember her breathing. She had never gone to a child birthing class like most mothers, (she would either forget about them or just be out with Sonic and company in some obscure place doing something to help the world) but they always said you were supposed to breathe when you went into labor. Amy screamed again, this wasn't working!!

Finally Sally came running around the corner of the hallway with Mina Mongoose in tow and they rushed to Amy's side. "Breathe Amy, breathe!!" Mina said with worry (she knew nothing about child birthing too) "I'M ALREADY DOING THAT!!" Amy yelled very angrily, "Will someone PLEASE call an ambulance?!" Sally ran out of the room, but Mina stayed by Amy's side, holding her hand. The three girls had become very good friends over the years of hanging out together. Although Mina was the newest addition to the group, Amy and Sally were like the sisters Mina never had.

Amy felt herself sliding off of the chair she was sitting on, and everything was getting blurry because she was crying, "Where's sniff Sonic?" she asked between tears. Mina was blank-faced and looked like a deer in headlights, she had no idea. "Do you want me to go find him?" Mina asked as kindly as she could. Amy nodded weakly and continued to cry, this was too much. Mina ran out and was replaced by Sally. Sally sat down next to Amy and tried to calm her down as much as she could.

"Don't worry Amy, the ambulance will be here soon," she said with a fake calm in her voice, the truth was that the ambulance might take at least ten minutes to drive all the way out to Sally's mansion on the end of town. Amy just kept crying, "I don't want an ambulance sniffle I want Sonic! Why cry isn't he sniff here?" Sally looked at Amy and could've started crying herself it was so pathetic. She hugged Amy and held her hand, wanting badly to calm her crazy friend down. They both sat there, hoping Mina would come back with Sonic…but she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few minutes of crying, Amy passed out completely. Her eyelids lolled and her head drooped until finally she whispered Sonic's name and passed out. Sally realized this and prayed that Mina would hurry up and find Sonic…

Mina ran down the road as fast as she could go, picturing Amy's face and using it as motivation to keep going. She ran to all of Sonic's favorite places like the chili dog factory and multiple random chili dog stands in station square. She couldn't find him anywhere and what was worse was that it had already been a half hour she muttered, "C'mon Sonic, where are you?"

However, the one place Mina forgot to look was Tails' workshop, and that's where Sonic was. Tails and Sonic had gotten a new reading on their chaos emerald detector, but no matter where they went, the signal would always just disappear. It was like a ghost chaos emerald. The looked and looked, and when it finally looked like they had found it, the signal would disappear again. This was exactly what had happened this morning. They ran past Amy's house, ran down the road into the forest and then the signal just faded away. It didn't make any sense, and the two had been chasing this ghost emerald for the past two days. It had never taken this long for them to figure a mystery like this out, so they had gone back to Tails' workshop to brainstorm.

"Where do you think it goes when the signal disappears, Tails?" asked Sonic. Tails just bowed his head in thought, "Well…it has to have gone somewhere…" he thought aloud, "…but where…" They were sitting there brainstorming when suddenly Mina burst in yelling something incoherent, "Oh my god Tails have you seen Sonic?!" she then looked around the room and saw Sonic standing there, unaware of what was going on. She ran up to him and shook him, "Snap out of it Sonic!! Amy went into labor and she's freaking out!"

Sonic came out of his thinking spell (he doesn't think really hard very often) in a daze. "What?" he asked, baffled at her yelling. "Just come on!!" she said and grabbed Sonic and Tails by the wrists. "We have to get to the hospital before Amy has her baby!" Mina repeated. Sonic looked struck for a second, "Baby…baby…BABY!!" by the time Mina had realized Sonic was running for himself he was halfway to the hospital. He ran in at the speed of sound and flustered everyone in the lobby, "Can you tell me what room Mrs. Amy Hedgehog is staying in?!" he asked as politely as he could manage, being as strung up as he was by the news that Amy was finally having their baby.

The secretary grumbled, but rolled her swivel chair over to a computer and stopped, "Can you spell that for me?" Sonic grimaced but spelled it out as quickly as possible, tapping his foot the entire time, "M-r-s. A-m-y H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g" The secretary stopped after Mrs. Amy Hedg—and said, "Can you tell me the last name again?" Sonic almost exploded from pent up fear and excitement, "H...e...d…g…e…h…o….g…" he managed to get out with a second between each letter. The secretary typed in the remaining letters and the only sounds that could be heard in the lobby were the odd sounds that the old computer was making.

The secretary drummed her fingers on the desk and Sonic tapped his foot so hard and so fast the floor was starting to get a dent. After what seemed like hours to Sonic, the computer stopped making noises, and the secretary looked up from her old person magazine. She drawled out a few words slower than Sonic thought was humanly possible and said, "There is no record of a Mrs. Amy Rose checking in to the hospital," she said, then looked back down at her magazine. Sonic almost jumped through the roof, "WHAT?!" he asked incredulously as he dashed out of the lobby even though people were staring at him.

His mind was racing faster than his feet were carrying him and he ran towards Amy's house automatically. Sonic had an apartment, but they usually stayed at Amy's house. 'I saw Amy this morning at her house…but where else would she go!?' he thought. When he got to Amy's house all of the lights were off, but he went inside anyway, "Amy? Ames?" he called, but only silence answered him. Just then he heard a scream pierce the air that came from Sally's mansion next door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Amy!!" Sonic yelled as he ran out of her house and strait to Sally's house. Sally was sitting on the floor with Amy, and Amy looked like she was in a lot of pain. Gently, Sonic picked her up and glared at Sally. Sally got defensive and said, "I called for an ambulance, but it never came!" Amy had just woken up from a bad dream and when she felt Sonic was holding her, she opened her eyes a little, "Sonic…is that you?" she asked as he dried the tears on her face with his gloves.

"Yeah, it's me. Now let's get you to a hospital." he said with concern in his voice. Sonic ran to the hospital leaving everything else in the dust, but taking special care not to trip or jostle Amy. When they got to the hospital the same secretary was there from before and the same people were in the lobby, staring once again. Sonic sighed and approached the secretary's desk, still holding Amy.

"She's going to have a baby…" Sonic muttered to the secretary that he could tell already didn't like him. The secretary turned on her hearing aid and frowned, "What was that?" she grumbled. Sonic grimaced, "I said…she going to have a BABY!" Amy looked at Sonic for encouragement and then closed her eyes again in pain. Sonic's eyes widened as he looked at Amy, "Let me rephrase that. She's going to have a baby RIGHT NOW." The secretary blanched and actually started to attempt to do her job. She put Amy's name into the computer, and looked up at Sonic again, "The maternity ward is on the third floor, and room 225 is open right now."

Sonic forced himself to walk to the elevator and pushed the up button when he got there. Amy opened her eyes a little and saw the Sonic she fell in love with many years ago, "My hero…" she said wistfully and wrapped her arms tighter around Sonic. Sonic smiled and kissed Amy on the forehead as the elevator doors opened and he stepped through. When they were in the elevator alone Amy started crying lightly, "I thought you wouldn't come," she said as tears ran down her face, "I thought you didn't care again, like when we were kids," she sniffled. Sonic's face softened and he was about to say something when the elevator doors opened and a flood of people swarmed in. He managed to root his way through the people so they could get out of the elevator, but when he did the moment was lost.

Amy was looking away, she looked sad or depressed about something. Sonic concentrated on finding her room number, but as he did he could still see Amy's pitiful tears in his head. When he saw the room he opened the door and put Amy down on the hospital bed. Sonic put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his, but she wouldn't look at him. She looked embarrassed, and her eyes were still wet from tears. "Amy…I love you, and don't you forget it," he said softly, just loud enough so she could hear him. Amy smiled weakly, "I love you too Sonic," she replied, then her eyelids fell again and she yawned. Sonic squeezed onto the little bed, and Amy fell asleep with her head on his chest.

A few hours later, Amy woke up. She was surprised to find that Sonic was still with her…and he was actually asleep! She smiled, but that smile quickly faded when she had another contraction. She shook Sonic a little, hoping to wake him up. He woke up, and turned to Amy, "What's wrong Amy?" Amy whimpered a little, and then squeezed out, "Sonic...get a doctor…" she said between breaths. Sonic jumped up quickly when the realization washed over him again, Amy was having their baby!! "Right!" he said, jumped out of the bed, and ran into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

More hours had passed, and Amy and Sonic's baby had been born. Sonic had stayed with Amy the entire time, holding her hand of course looking away when it got too gruesome for him to handle. But now there was a new little ball of fluff in Amy's hand. It was a new life in the world, and it was their child. The little pink puff ball was a girl, and it was named Shaila (they had already agreed on the name ((that's why the stuffed animal was named Shaila too)) ).

Amy had fallen asleep again, but Sonic was awake this time. He held the little baby with love. Her quills were short and pink like Amy's, but there were no spikes sticking out in the front like Amy, and Sonic had requested a blue blanket, even though the baby was a girl. It really did look like their child, a mix of pink and blue.

Just then there was an explosion that rattled the whole hospital. Amy woke up sleepily, and the baby woke up too. It started wailing and Sonic didn't know what to do, "Uhhh…shhh! It's okay baby…rock a bye Shaila on the treetops…darn it how does the rest of that song go? when the bell brakes the cradle will rock…when the bell rings the cradle will fall and down will come baby, cradle and all…wait that's not really soothing is it?" Shaila kept on crying, and Amy laughed a little at Sonic's futile efforts, then picked her up and petted her head, sending her back to sleepy land.

Then there was another explosion and the building shook even more, this time starting to crumble. Sonic jumped to his feet, and opened the window only to find that Eggman's robots were outside the hospital. "What could he want here?" Sonic mused, then he heard another explosion even closer to their room, and saw Amy's scared face. She was terrified...and the baby…the baby! The baby couldn't defend herself at all!! She just sat there, being rocked back and forth by a nervous Amy, it was oblivious to the dangerous world.

A final explosion rattled Sonic down to his bones, and ran over to pick up Amy when the door burst open. Someone threw a smoke bomb into the room and Amy screamed. Sonic ran into action, he picked up Amy, and jumped out of the window. Amy was coughing, and holding onto Sonic, but she was also screaming something "Sonic NO!!" …something wasn't right… "Go back!" she didn't have Shaila in her arms anymore!! Sonic was running down the side of the hospital wall, but when he realized their child wasn't with them, he turned around immediately.

He ran back into the window he had just climbed out, and only saw smoke clearing slowly. Amy jumped out of his arms and brandished her piko piko hammer around, although she wasn't hitting anything. The robots must have left the room. He grabbed her hand quickly and ran out the window again. Pulling Amy behind him, Sonic ran to the roof of the hospital. It was dusk now, and everything seemed to be giving off an orange aura. As soon as he was on the roof, Sonic saw them--3 of Eggman's robots, and he heard Shaila crying her eyes out. The farthest (and the biggest) robot had her in what looked like a force field orb that was attached where its hand would have been. Her crying was muffled because of the barrier, but still audible. This made Sonic very angry. Before even Amy knew what was going on, Sonic spin dashed, hit the robot right in the chest and ripped the orb that was holding Shaila off of the robot. As soon as the force field was detached from the robot, it dissolved into thin air, and Shaila was left in Sonic's arms.

Shaila was still crying when Sonic grabbed Amy, put her on his back piggy back ride style, and jumped off the side of the hospital as soon as an explosion happened right behind the family from the mangled robot. The explosion caused Sonic to be sent into mid-air with nothing to stand on, so he handed Shaila back to Amy, and started to run on the air, hoping that when he hit the ground, he would just keep running, and it worked! Once they were running on the ground, Amy tapped Sonic on the shoulder. Sonic turned around and smiled his cocky half smile, but Amy looked positively green. Sonic slowed to a stop as Amy blurted out, "I think I'm gonna be sick!!"

Sonic stopped next to a bush, just in case, and petted Amy's head waiting for her to regain control, and she sighed with relief when the feeling of nausea had passed. "Last week I went to a doctor, and he said I was extremely sensitive to motion sickness…" Amy said kind of embarrassed. "They think I might have developed it sometime during the pregnancy, but they said it could stick with me," she sighed in exasperation. Sonic laughed, because frankly it was a little ironic that the fastest thing alive would get married to a girl with motion sickness. Amy laughed too, and Shaila, confused and hungry, started crying. They stayed like that for a minute, letting out all of the pent up stress and anxiety until Amy took out an already made bottle, and put it in Shaila's mouth. Shaila was quiet after that. Then Sonic sat down on the ground next to Amy in her hospital garb.

The happy little family was just getting settled when they heard something coming down the path…something big. Sonic picked up Amy and Shaila again, and jumped into the bush they were sitting next to. He arranged the leaves so that they could see out, but nothing could see them inside the bush. Their eyes widened as soon as they saw what was getting closer and closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(This is to fill in for anyone who was wondering about what happened to all the other characters after Sonic went crazy, so this is a little in the past)

Recap: Sonic just ran off because Mine told him Amy was having her baby, so now she and Tails are left in Sonic's dust.

Tails and Mina looked after Sonic as he rushed off to who knew where. Tails turned to Mina and asked an important question, "Where exactly IS Amy?" he asked curiously. Mina chuckled nervously, "Well…when I last saw her she was on Sally's floor." The blue blur was completely gone, he didn't even bother taking the train back to station square, he ran right on the train tracks. Tails nodded and looked around him in the mystic ruins, he was about to say they would be stuck there for a while, but then his workshop caught his eye. He looked at Mina, and her profile said more than words could. She was worried about her good friend, and so was Tails.

Again, Tails looked at his workshop, but this time, he started walking back to it. Mina was confused, and she called to Tails, "Where are you going? The train is this way!" Tails smirked and yelled back to Mina from inside of his workshop, "We're not taking the train…we're taking the tornado!!" Mina smiled, not everyone got to ride passenger seat to Tails in the Tornado. She laughed and ran back into the workshop. Tails was already working away, plugging things in, and using a screwdriver to tighten bolts. Finally he pressed a big button on the wall, and a rumbling could be felt from underneath the ground. Mina stole a glance out the window of Tails' workshop and saw the ground in front lifting and separating, forming a runoff point for the plane she was about to get into.

Tails laughed at Mina's awestruck appearance and got into the Tornado. Mina blushed a little, but only because she didn't like to be laughed at. She brushed it off, and got into the back seat of the tornado. (Tails installed a back seat because Amy didn't want to risk falling out during her pregnancy, and the Tornado was what they were originally going to use to transport her to the hospital before all of the confusion.) At first, Tails and Mina were both shy and the ride was very quiet, but after a good half hour, they were chatting it up in the Tornado, talking about just about anything. Mina was the only one who could actually listen to Tails when he blathered on about plane parts or technology, and Mina's upbeat random attitude kept the conversation light even if he did get into astrophysics.

"Well I was thinking the quantum filibuster might be a little too much for the Tornado to handle, and Sonic suggested we just use a chaos emerald like we normally do…but you know what _that_ always gets us into. So I wanted to try--"

"Uhh…Tails…"

"--this totally new energy source--"

"Tails…"

"—its called miracle go--"

"TAILS!!"

"What?!"

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT SKYSCRAPER!!"

"Huh?"

Yes, it seemed like they were a perfect pair. Just not when they were flying at a thousand feet. Tails narrowly missed the skyscraper, but that woke him up enough to make him realize that they were in station square. They still talked after that, but the two now good friends remembered their what they were supposed to be doing. It took another half hour to get to the outskirts of Station square where Sally and Amy lived, but Mina remembered an important question when she saw Sally's mansion looming closer and closer. "Uhhh…Tails?"

"Yes Mina?"

"How are you going to land the Tornado?" she asked incredulously.

"Well…" he started "…I never put in the landing gear, so it might be a rough ride. And that seat doesn't have a seatbelt, so you're welcome to parachute down." he smiled at the last part, he and Sonic were very extreme, and they had a stash of parachutes in the Tornado, just in case.

Mina laughed a little, "So what's worse, parachuting down, or landing without landing gear or a seatbelt?" Tails chuckled nervously and handed her a parachute. Slowly, Mina put on the parachute on and looked at Tails for support.

"Did I put it on right?" she questioned, turning around for Tails to inspect the parachute. He inspected it a little, and yanked on it, testing its tightness, then nodded, reassuring her that she would be fine. Mina gulped and swung her legs over the side, swallowing the cries that were threatening to come out if she said anything. Tails smiled at her, trying to be helpful, "Remember to count to 10 before you pull the parachute string." Mina nodded gravely, then finally jumped off, letting a scream come out as she fell.

Falling was an odd sensation for Mina, she wasn't used to this kind of rush. She was used to the kind of rush from getting on stage in front of millions of people, not the life threatening heart pounding scary rush she got from skydiving. She counted to ten, then pulled on the string violently, causing her parachute to open very quickly and yank her upwards. She laughed and looked back up at Tails in the Tornado, and from what she could hear, he was laughing too. So, Mina just let herself float down idly to Sally's mansion.

Tails was so relieved when he saw Mina's parachute open and heard her laughter over the roar of the Tornado's engine that he started laughing. It let out all of his pent up suspense, he was actually quite worried that something might go horribly wrong with the parachute, but he put on a brave face so Mina wouldn't be as scared. Now he needed to focus on landing the plane. There was a field behind Sally's mansion that would work fine as a landing pad. Slowly the plane decreased in altitude to land in the field. Tails braced himself, then there was a thump, and the plane had made contact with the ground. He was pushed forward a little, but if he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt he might have gone flying. The plane stopped moving completely, and Tails started running over to Sally's mansion when he saw Mina was still floating down, but she was freaking out.

"Taaailllsss!!" she called, "The wind is blowing me over!! I'm not gonna land on the mansion!" she yelled down. Tails was worried at this and replied quickly, "Uhhh! Uhhh!! Don't worry Mina, I'll catch you!" he said as he ran underneath Mina's shadow, and followed it until he was in the middle of the field again. Just when he was about to slow down and give up chasing her shadow around, he felt something hit him. Mina had landed on him. Tails just flopped down in exhaustion because he wasn't made for running, but Mina was giggling. She got off of him, and offered her hand to help him up while still giggling, "Thanks for catching me…" she said between giggles. Tails just laughed sarcastically as he took Mina's hand and got up, "No problem."

They were standing there laughing when Sally came running out of the mansion, "I thought I heard someone out here!" she said as she caught up to them in the field. Mina's face became worried again at the sight of Sally, "Where's Amy?" she asked quickly.

"Sonic came over an hour ago and brought her to the hospital, but I figured I should stay here and tell you guys what's going on." Sally said.

"Oh." Mina and Tails replied in unison. "Well let's get going then!" Mina said as she started running towards station square. "Wait for me!!" Tails said as he ran to catch up with Mina. Sally just sighed and jogged a little behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy gaped at the sight of the monstrous robot that was coming through the woods

Chapter 7

After getting to the hospital, the secretary at the hospital refused to give Amy's room number, so the group of mobians sat in the lobby for hours, hoping that Amy, Sonic, and their child would come down eventually. In the process, Sally and Mina fell asleep. Tails was close to falling asleep too, but he tried to stay awake keeping in mind that if he fell asleep the whole point of the trip would be ruined and they would miss Sonic and Amy. So, he stayed awake and blushed when Mina rested her sleeping head on his shoulder. Then, out of no where, he heard something…it sounded like…an explosion! Tails felt vibrations through his feet, and he looked out to the all glass front of the hospital.

Multiple robots could be seen coming strait through the streets. They were pretty big, too. They stomped down the streets not caring who saw, or what got in their way. There were at least 10 if not 15 robots coming, and they were coming fast. Then, one of them did what Tails was afraid of…it shot a massive piece of it's arm off, and as it hurdled towards the hospital, Tails pushed Mina and Sally down so they were on the floor, blocked from whatever might happen by the couch they were formerly sitting on. Seconds later glass could be heard shattering all over. Fragments of glass were littering the floor, and surprisingly, the only place left unscathed was behind standing up pieces of furniture (like couches).

Mina lifted her head sleepily, "Whaaat hit me?" she said as she picked up her body and began to stand, rubbing her head.

"Get down!!" Tails yelled as he tackled her, and another projectile flew by, inches away from where her head has just been. Mina's face turned red, and so did Tails', because Tails was on top of Mina, but Sally was the one to bring them back to reality.

"Umm, Hello!! Robots attacking!!" she yelled at the mongoose and fox.

"Right!" Tails nodded as he got up, and peeked around the side of the couch at the oncoming robots. All of the pedestrians had already run off screaming, so that left the large lobby empty. "I'll take the two big ones!" Tails said as he ran at the robots that were making their way into the hospital through the now empty window panes, "Just don't let them get upstairs to where Sonic and Amy are!!" He grabbed a piece of scrap metal off of the ground, and began banging it on what looked like a vulnerable spot on the robot. After half a minute, the robot fell over, but the other robot was ganging up on Mina. Tails jumped onto its back, and kept hitting it with the piece of metal until it fell over.

Mina was having trouble with her robot, and Sally's got away entirely. Sally was chasing after it down the hallway, but it was getting away quickly, and more robots were coming in from the street. That was when something bad started happening. The robots just started to explode from all directions, clouding everyone's view of everything. Tails, Mina, and Sally were so caught up coughing they couldn't see the robots getting through the lobby. When the smoke cleared, the robots were all gone, and it looked as if a tornado had passed through the lobby of the hospital.

Tails looked around frantically, then bolted up the steps not knowing where the robots had gone. He just needed to find Sonic and Amy, and fast. He ran up and down the hallways calling their names, when he heard Amy's scream. It took him a few minutes, but he ran up another flight of steps, down a few halls, and he found a room that looked like it had been attacked. Tails took note of the eerie orange that filled the room from sunset. He heard an explosion from overhead, then looked out the window only to see Sonic with Amy on his back heading for Station Square park.

Tails jumped out of the window, and used his two tails to slow his fall down to the destroyed lobby where Mina and Sally were sitting confused. He called to the, "C'mon guys! I saw Sonic and Amy!!" and with that the trio ran down the street towards where Tails had seen the couple.


End file.
